


Unconventional (ThVi)

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Conversations, Doubt, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Resolved Argument, Talking, resolved issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Thomas has a preposition for Virgil.





	Unconventional (ThVi)

“I want to tell my family about us”

The comment comes out of nowhere and Virgil had to drop what he’s doing to really focus on Thomas.

“What”

“Well, we’ve been together for a while now..so I figured it’s time I officially introduce you to my family” Thomas explains, his words coming out carefully. “As my boyfriend.” he finishes and waits for Virgil’s response

And Virgil laughs, the sound coming out almost sardonically “Good one, babe. You almost had me there”

“I’m serious” Thomas retorts earning a look of disbelief from his Anxiety.

Virgil’s brow furrows. “Are you crazy? You want to tell your family about us?!” his tone turns from perplex to angry. “Can you imagine how that conversation would go? ‘Hey, mom. Hey, dad. Guess what, I’m dating an aspect of my personality!’ –they’re gonna freak the fuck out!”

“We don’t know that” Thomas counters, trying his best to push away the wave of anxiousness slowly taking over him. “And–and besides, I–I told my friends about us and they all gave positive responds!”

“That’s different.” Virgil responds in an exasperated tone. He pauses and runs a hand over his face before turning to look at Thomas. “Your friends don’t expect anything from you. Your family does” a forlorn expression passes his face and Thomas’s heart breaks at the sight. “They would want you to be in a real relationship”

Thomas blinks in confusion. “We are in a real relationship. I mean..do you–do you think otherwise?”

Virgil shakes his head. “I mean, they would want you to be in a normal relationship. The kind that you deserve.”

“The kind that I–Verge! I deserve to be in a relationship with someone who loves me, with–with someone who keeps me safe and someone who would never leave my side. This is that relationship! This is the relationship I deserve.”

Virgil shakes his head and his face twists in an almost broken expression. “You deserve to be in a normal relationship.” a dark expression looms on Virgil’s face. “And the kind that we have isn’t exactly normal”

“So what!” Thomas’s shoots back, “when have we ever let that bother us? When has that ever been a problem

"It was always a problem! And you’re gonna make shit more complicated if you tell your parents and brothers about us! ” Virgil says through gritted teeth. “Thomas” Virgil begins in an almost exhausted tone, “your family would want you to be with someone you can marry, someone you can have kids with” Virgil’s eyes shine with tears as he keeps talking, “and I can’t be that person. I will never be that person.”

“Verge.. Verge. That doesn’t matter to me. And-and my family, they’ll understand. ”

“Yeah. Maybe they will. In theory.” Virgil sniffles, “maybe they’ll tolerate the idea of you dating someone…inhuman for a while” he stumbles out the words, “but if they’ll ever be given a choice to decide your endgame..they’d want you to be with a real person”

“They would want me to be someone who makes me happy. And you make me happy”

“What about when we beak up?” Virgil suddenly asks. “How would your parents react to that?”

Thomas stops. “When?” His expression shifts from shock to upset. “What the heck do you mean 'when we break up’?! Is there something you wanna tell me?!” Thomas’s emotion is evident in his tone. “Are you–are you planning on breaking up with me?” the question comes out as a whisper and it pained him to think about that possibility let alone say them out loud.

“No!” Virgil is quick to reply. “God, no! I wouldn’t.. I love you too much. I–” he let’s out a harsh breath. “If anything.. You’re the one who’s gonna break up with me.”

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asks. “Virgil, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Virgil doesn’t respond and instead looks away.

“Virgil” Thomas’s tone was firm yet gentle, “is there something bothering you?” the uneasiness Virgil is project was enough to answer his question but Thomas still needed to hear it from the Side. “Cause if there is you can tell me”

Virgil heaves a sigh. “It’s just that…I’m always reminded that are relationship is freaky and supernatural and I’m–” he pauses and swallows a lump in his throat. “And I’m just waiting for you to realize that it’ll be easier if you were with another human being instead…” he says voice sounding defeated.

“Have you been thinking that all this time?”

Virgil shrugs.

“Oh” the sob comes out before Thomas could stop it. “Oh Verge. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to feel guilty.” Virgil responds feeling his own tears fall. “I just want things to be good between us before it all ends.”

Thomas quickly wipes his own tears. “No.” he says, voice firm. “Virgil, I love you. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. Please, please ..please don’t ever doubt that!” Thomas says his tone begging.

Virgil shakes his head. “This kind of relationships don’t build to last”

“I don’t believe that!” Thomas practically yells startling Virgil. “I don’t believe that at all” his tone is calmer this time. “I don’t believe that at all because I know I’ll…I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure we last.” Thomas walks over to Virgil, lifting his hand to wipe the tears from Virgil’s eyes. “This is literally the best relationship I’ve had. You think I’m gonna let it end just like that?”

Virgil sighs and leans in to Thomas’s touch. “This isn’t exactly the kind of relationship you dreamed of having when you were younger”

“You’re right. Because back then I never would have been able to comprehend that this was a possibility” Thomas responds before leaning forward to kiss Virgil’s forehead softly. “I never would have predicted that I’ll be as happy as I am, that I’ll ne loved as I am.” Thomas gently turns Virgil’s face, making sure Anxiety was looking at him. “You’re right about the fact that our relationship isn’t normal. But would rather have this over normal.” a sigh. “I can’t tell the world about us..but I can tell people I trust and care about and who care about me, and they’ll love you. Because they know you. We can’t go out in public for dates but I love it when we stay in doors and cuddle and watch movies and play video games. And besides you take me to so much fun places in the Mindscape that I always look forward to falling asleep!” his expression softens as he stares into Virgil’s eyes. “You’re not human, Virgil.” he says in an even tone. “But you’re real. And you’re here. And still to kiss you..I still get to touch you..I still get to hold you.. and I still get to love you..and be loved by you. And that’s the only thing that matters”

New tears fall from Virgil’s eyes and Thomas kisses them all away. The gesture causes Virgil to fall into Thoma’s arms, the human catching the Side in an embrace.

Virgil burries his face in Thomas’s chest while Thomas’s cradles the back of Virgil’s head, fingers threading through Virgil’s hair.

“You’re my endgame, Verge. You’re the only endgame I want”

They stay like that for a while, Thomas holding Virgil and Virgil crying out all his doubts and fears.

A couple of days would pass and the proposal of revealing Thomas’s relationship to Thomas’s family would be discussed again.

And the idea wouldn’t terrify Virgil so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my tumblr


End file.
